The invention relates to a multi-station game machine which enables a plurality of players to play games together and in which symbols are moved horizontally.
A game machine 100 shown in FIG. 11 is a game machine in which one player plays a game. At the time of playing a game, a player initially inserts a plurality of tokens to be used for betting purpose, via a token insert slot 101.
The player presses any one of credit bet buttons 102a, 102b, and 102c, to thereby bet tokens on a desired one of payout lines p1, p2, p3, p4, and p5 along which symbols would constitute a certain winning combination.
Then, the player presses a start lever 103, to thereby start spinning symbol reels 111, 112, and 113, each having a predetermined number of symbols 121e . . . , 122e . . . , and 123e . . . drawn on peripheral faces thereof.
After having continued spinning for a while, the symbol reels 111, 112, and 113 are automatically, sequentially stopped.
If, after the reels are stopped, a winning combination is constituted by a symbol on the symbol reel 111, a symbol on the symbol reel 112, and a symbol on the symbol reel 113 that are aligned along a payout line on which the player bets tokens beforehand, a certain number of tokens assigned to the symbols are paid to the player via a token payout hole 104.
As mentioned above, the game machine 100 is a game machine on which a single player plays games, but fails to enable a plurality of players to play games simultaneously.
A predetermined number of symbols 121e . . . , 122e . . . , and 123e . . . are drawn on peripheral faces of the respective symbol reels 111, 112, and 113. As shown in FIG. 11, only three symbols appear on each of the symbol reels. Symbols other than these cannot be used for a combination game on the game machine 100 because they are concealed in the game machine 100. For this reason, the number of programmable payout lines are limited.
Accordingly, a person who is skilled in the art is expected to seek a manner of effectively utilize unused symbols and increase the number of payout lines.
In addition, when, during the course of a combination game, two of symbols that would constitute a certain big winning combination is already aligned with a payout line on which the player already bets tokens, sound effects are provided and lamps (not shown) are blinked in association with spinning of the final symbol reel. However, the effect of such presentation is languid and insufficient for inciting the gambling spirit and augmenting interest in games.